22 października 1995
TVP 1 7.00 Rolnictwo na świecie: Czechy (1) 7.15 Tańce polskie: Kurpie BIałe 7.35 Notowania 8.05 Tęczowy Music-Box 8.30 "Droga do Avonlea" (30) - serial prod. kanadyjskiej 9.25 Teleranek 9.50 Tut Turu Co. 10.00 Kukułka 10.15 W Starym Kinie: "Dwa pokolenia" - komedia produkcji włoskiej (1957 r., 100 min) 12.00 Anioł Pański 12.20 Opinie - pr. publicystyczny 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Tydzień 13.40 Pieprz i wanilia - z wyspy na wyspę: Wyspa ptaków 14.10 Seriale wszech czasów "Czterej pancerni i pies" (14/21) "Czerwona seria" - serial TVP (z teletekstem) 15.10 Od przedszkola do Opola 15.50 Kultura duchowa narodu: "Papież nadziei" - film dok. Andrzeja Baczyńskiego i Tadeusza Szymy 16.50 Kalendarium XX wieku 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Śmiechu warte 17.50 DTV - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza 18.05 "Dr Quinn" (44) - serial prod. USA (z teletekstem) 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Przygody Myszki Miki i Kaczora Donalda" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Klejnoty" (3/4) - serial prod. USA 21.20 Akropoland - program satyryczny 21.35 W masce i bez maski - program rozrywkowy 22.05 Sportowa niedziela 22.50 Racja stanu - program publicystyczny 23.20 Bliskie spotkania - Adam Zagajewski 23.55 "Długi Wielki Piątek" - film sensac. prod. angielskiej (1980 r., 109 min) 1.45 Wiolonczelistka z Wyspy św. Ludwika 2.15 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 6.50 Echa tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 7.20 Film dla niesłyszących: "Klejnoty" (3/4) - serial prod. USA 8.20 Słowo na niedzielę (dla niesłyszących) 8.30 Program lokalny 9.30 Powitanie 9.35 Komentarz polityczny 10.00 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna: "Nie umiem się narulczeć" 10.15 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 11.15 Teatr dla dzieci: Zofia Karasińska -Fluks: "Gdzie jest Hosi?" 12.10 ,,300 Spartan" - dramat historyczny prod. USA (1962 r., 110 min) 14.00 Studio Sport - I liga piłki nożnej - mecz: Hutnik Kraków - Olimpia Poznań 15.00 Familiada - teleturniej 15.25 "Siedem grzechów głównych po śląsku": "Zazdrość" 16.00 Magia Davida Copperfielda 17.00 "Beverly Hills 90210" (7/41) - serial prod. USA 17.50 Halo Dwójka 18.00 Program lokalny 18.10 Bogusław Kaczyński zaprasza: Muzyczne spotkania ze znakiem zapytania - rozwiązanie zagadek 18.20 Portret laureata XllI Międzynarodowego Konkursu Planistycznego im. Fryderyka Chopina 19.05 Gra - teleturniej 19.35 "Przygody Animków" - serial anim. prod. USA 20.00 "Smutek ONZ" (1) - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 21.00 Panorama 21.40 "Za kulisami" - film fab. prod. australijskiej (1987 r., 90 min) 23.10 Bestsellery Dwójki: Jazz Jamboree - Joe Henderson gra utwory Carlosa Jobunii 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Jazz Jamboree '95 1.30 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Lublin 07:55 Dziś w programie 08:00 "Kamienna tajemnica" - serial dla młodych widzów prod. niemiecko-polsko-szwedzkiej 08:30 Panorama Lubelska 08:35 Nowina - niedziela z Ewangelią 08:45 Wędrówki TPZ 09:00 "Wbrew wszystkim" - serial popularnonaukowy prod. USA 09:30 Koncert życzeń 10:00 Teleks 10:15 "Rodzina Leśniewskich" - serial dla młodych widzów prod. TVP 10:45 Niedziela w Trójce 11:15 Moto-świat 11:30 Wydarzenia - magazyn publicystyczny 11:45 Niedziela w Trójce 12:00 Teleks 12:10 Album lubelski 12:40 Spotkania z profesorem Wiktorem Zinem 13:00 Niedziela w Trójce 13:15 "Alternatywy 4" - serial prod. TVP 14:15 "Zwierzęta na lodowej krze" - film przyrodniczy prod. japońskiej 15:00 Teleks 15:10 "Mały Lord Fauntleroy" (41) - serial anim. prod. japońskiej 15:35 "Świat przyrody" (24) - serial przyrodniczy prod. angielskiej 16:30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 17:00 Czas dla reportera 17:20 "Gołym obiektywem" (4) - serial komediowy prod. angielskiej 18:00 Panorama Lubelska 18:10 Muzyczna Trójka: Światowe nagrody muzyczne - koncert 19:05 Relacja sportowa 19:30 "Niezwykły świat wytwórni Hammer" (3) - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 20:00 "Tak, panie ministrze": "Gry partyjne" - komedia prod. angielskiej 21:05 "Everley Brothers" - program muzyczny prod. angielskiej 21:40 Salon - magazyn aktualności kulturalnych 22:00 Teleks 22:15 "Bank nie z tej ziemi" - serial TVP 23:00 "Samochód - Przebój stulecia" - serial dok. prod. niemieckiej 23:30 Zakończenie programu Polsat 08.00 Jesteśmy 08.30 Hullaballoo (14) 09.20 Smakosze i rozkosze 09.30 Maski - magazyn 10.00 Disco Relax 11.00 Daktari - serial 12.00 Strażacy - film USA (1973) 13.25 Odyseja - serial 14.00 Sztuka informacji 14.30 Serial dokumentalny 15.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program T. Drozdy 15.30 Fashion TV - moda 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Suspect - film USA 18.30 Columbo - serial USA 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Na południe - serial 20.55 Przypuśćmy, że wypowiedziano wojnę i nikt nie przyszedł - film USA (1970) 22.45 Na każdy temat 23.55 Finał Miss Polski '95 - relacja z Teatru Muzycznego Roma w Warszawie 01.05 Pożegnanie TV Polonia 08.00 Powitanie, program dnia 08.10 Giovani Pierluigi da Palestrina - Offertorium na XX Niedziele po Zesłaniu Ducha Świętego 08.15 Słowo na niedzielę - progr. red. katolickiej 08.20 Studio Kontakt 08.50 Królowie mórz: Kreteńczycy - film krajozn. K. Baranowskiego 09.15 Listy od widzów 09.30 Szkoła tańca ludowego 09.45 Mój dom - progr. poradnikowy 10.15 Wspólnota w kulturze 10.45 Poranek muzyczny: Arcydzieła muzyki poważnej - Henryk Wieniawski: II koncert d-moll opus 22 11.10 Zło dobrem zwyciężaj - film dok. 12.00 Polskie ABC - program dla dzieci 12.45 Ojczyzna - polszczyzna 13.00 Zamek Eureki - film dla dzieci 13.30 Sylwetki: Sen o Victorii 14.00 Spotkania z prof. Wiktorem Zinem 14.30 Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 Tata, a Marcin powiedział: Zastarzeć się z godnością 15.10 Tele Rinn, czyli muzyka środka 15.35 Powitanie, program dnia 15.55 Biografie: Roman Dmowski - film dok. 16.45 Rozmowa na temat filmu „Roman Dmowski" 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Klementynka - serial anim. dla dzieci 17.40 Wspomnień czar: Trzy serca - film archiw. prod. pol. 19.20 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Divertimento Opus 5 - Stomatologiczne - progr. rozryw. 21.00 Premiery satelity: Wielki bieg - pol. film fab. (1987 r.) 22.35 Program na poniedziałek 22.45 Odrobina mężczyzny na co dzień (1) - recital Wiesława Michnikowskiego 23.30 Opinie - progr. publ. 00.10 Panorama 00.40 Sport-telegram 00.45 Tele Rinn, czyli muzyka środka 01.10 Spotkania z prof. Wiktorem Zinem 01.35 Alternatywy 4: Pierwsza noc 02.25 Zakończenie programu ARD (Das Erste) 06.00 Für Kinder 09.50 Künstler für EINE WELT 10.00 Musikstreifzüge 10.30 Tagesschau 10.33 Sonntagsmagazin 11.30 Die Sendung mit der Maus 12.00 Presseclub 12.40 Umschau 12.45 Tagesschau 13.20 Mecki und seine Freunde 13.45 Moskito 14.30 Kopfball 15.00 Tagesschau 15.05 Mr. Destiny-voll daneben 16.50 Ratgeber: Geld 17.15 Gott und die Welt 17.45 ARD-Ihre Wahl 1995 18.55 Lindenstraße 19.24 Die Goldene 1 19.25 ARD-Ihre Wahl 1995 19.30 Bonner Runde 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Tatort 21.45 Titel,Thesen,Temperamente 22.15 Tagesthemen 22.45 ZAK 23.15 Hans-Joachim-Friedrichs-Preis 23.30 Ab nach Tibet 01.35 Tagesschau 01.45 Presseclub 02.30 Sonntagsmagazin 03.30 Dt. Bahnstrecken 04.00 Ratgeber:Geld 04.30 Titel,Thesen,Temperamente 05.00 ZAK ZDF 07.30 Für Kinder 08.45 Musik-Zeit 09.15 Zur Zeit 09.30 Messe 10.15 Pingu 10.20 Sigi Sauerstoff 10.35 Siebenstein 11.00 Löwenzahn 11.30 halb 12 12.00 Sonntagskonzert 12.47 blickpunkt 13.15 Damals 13.30 Meine Schwester und ich 15.00 Treffpunkt Natur 15.35 Tanzen 16.45 Sport-Reportage 17.45 Heute 17.50 Länderspiegel 19.00 Heute / Wetter / Wahl in Berlin 19.30 Terra-X 20.15 Lustige Musikanten 21.45 Heute 22.15 Heartbreak Kid 23.50 heute 23.55 Der schönste Mann der Welt 05.00 blickpunkt Nord 3 06.00 Frühprogramm 09.00 Die Schwarzwaldhochstraße 09.45 Bremer Gesundheitswerkstatt 10.30 Profile 11.00 III nach 9 13.00 Alfredissimo 14.00 Die Märchenbraut 14.30 Puppenspiel 15.00 Die Jagd nach dem Pferdedieb 16.30 Friedrich II und die Gummibärchen 17.00 Als Geisel in Mogadischu 17.45 Ralf Jurszo, Maler 18.00 Sesamstraße 18.30 Zauberhafte Heimat 19.15 NORDSchau 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 In Sachen Natur 21.00 Boulevard Bio 22.00 Sport 3 23.00 Unter der blauen Flagge 23.45 Der geheimnisvolle Hügel 01.10 Atlantic Rhapsody 02.25 Nachtprogramm Hessen 3 09.30 Avanti! 10.00 Step in 10.15 Clin d'oeil 10.30 Torch-Die Fackel 11.00 Geheimnisse unter Wasser 11.45 Wissenschaft und Forschung 12.30 Babylon 13.05 Hessenschau 13.30 Einer wird gewinnen 15.20 Musik-Kontakte 16.20 Bild der Woche 16.30 Hessens Weg nach 45 17.15 Reisewege 18.00 Bücher, Bücher 18.35 Vor 40 Jahren 18.50 Einfach gut 19.00 Ratefitz 19.30 Die Fallers 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Aus Wissenschaft und Forschung 21.00 Gesucht wird: Dringender Tatverdacht 21.45 3 aktuell Telegramm 21.50 Sportkalender 22.35 Es war 1965 22.50 Musik in hessen 3 00.00 Tip / Magisches Auge 05.00 - 08.00 Pop und Weck TV BR 3 08.15 Telekolleg 09.45 Sehen statt hören 10.15 Sarina und die Kinder 11.00 Dolly Haas 11.10 Der Page vom Dalmasse-Hotel 12.30 Cabrio live 13.30 Das fliegende Klassenzimmer 15.00 Unter der blauen Flagge 15.45 Deutsche Schlagerparade 16.30 Köstliches Italien 17.00 Rundschau 17.05 Bücher 17.30 Tiere, Stars und Spiele 18.00 Rundschau 18.05 Regionales 18.43 Vorschau 18.45 Rundschau 19.00 Unter unserem Himmel 20.00 Hochzeitsnacht 21.15 Rundschau 21.20 Zeitspiegel 21.50 Sport-Tribüne 22.05 Sport regional 22.15 Dir durch die Hölle gehen 01.10 Nachrichten 01.15 Space Night S 3 08.15 Telekolleg 08.45 Babylon 09.45 Vom Mut, eine Schuld einzugestehen 11.00 Alla gut 11.15 Teleakademie 12.00 Ein Orchester und kein Dirigent 13.00 Blaubär 14.00 Die Käserei in der Vehfreude 15.40 Alpenmelodie 16.25 Fängt ja gut an 16.55 Figuren aus dem Bauernkrieg 17.40 Die sechs Siebeng'scheiten 18.10 Die deutsche Schlagerparade 18.55 Regional 19.30 Die Fallers 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Reisewege durch Frankreich 21.00 Abenteuer Wissenschaft 21.45 Regional 22.45 Wortwechsel 23.30 Die Habsburger 00.15 Nachrichten 00.30 Non-Stop-TV MDR 3 08.00 Nobody 08.30 Zerstörtes Heim 09.00 Musik 09.45 Outfit 10.00 Blaubär 11.00 Ein Orchester-Kein Dirigent 12.00 Schneller als das Licht 12.30 Menschen 13.00 Quivive 13.30 Wanderers Nachtlied 14.00 c.d. 14.30 Ein Kind wie Alex 16.10 Bei dir war es immer so schön 17.55 Outfit 18.00 Weiß der Geyer 18.52 Unser Sandmännchen 19.00 Tele-Lotto 19.30 aktuell 19.50 Kripo live 20.15 Abenteuer Zoo 21.00 Die weite Welt ist unser Feld 21.30 brisant dry 21.45 aktuell 21.50 Sportarena 22.50 Familie intakt 00.10 Liebe am Ende der Welt 01.25 c.d. 01.55 Indiskret 02.15 Tagesthemen 02.30 Nachtprogramm ORB 3 07.30 Telekolleg 09.30 Sehen statt hören 10.00 Heimat, Land und Leute 11.00 Das Eigentor 12.15 Unser Mann in Ost-Berlin 13.30 Oktoberfest 14.00 Das Verkehrsmagazin 14.30 Die Insel der Silberreiher 16.00 Die kleine Show im Zoo 16.45 aktuell 16.50 Treffpunkt Flughafen 17.55 Wahlen in Berlin 18.15 Erzähl mir was von dir 18.45 Aktuell 18.50 Sandmännchen 18.58 Vorschau 19.00 Einwurf 19.30 Aktuell 19.45 Donnerwetter 20.15 Herbstfest der Volksmusik 21.45 Aktuell 21.50 Wahlen in Berlin 22.05 Goya 00.15 Cinematograph Lumiére 00.55 Einwurf 01.25 Tagesthemen WDR 07.15 Unterwegs 07.45 Gott und die Welt 08.15 Telekolleg 10.15 Computerclub 11.00 Babylon 12.00 Verleihung des H.J.-Friedrich Preises 12.45 Gespräch 13.00 Alice 13.30 Zukunft 14.15 Das war's 14.45 Piano Panier oder die Suche nach dem Äquator 16.20 Meisterwerke 16.30 Die Fallers 17.00 Die deutsche Schlagerparade 17.45 Als die Tiere den Wald verließen 18.15 Zeit für Tiere 18.45 aktuell 18.50 Sport im Westen 19.10 Aktuelle Stunde 19.45 Erlebnisreisen 20.15 Nashville Lady 22.15 aktuell 22.20 Regional Sport 22.30 Fenster zur Welt 23.15 Die besten Jahre 00.10 Utopia 00.50 Tagesschau 01.05 Indianer 01.25 Nachtprogramm Sat 1 06.15 Alles Tiki?! 06.20 MacGyver 07.10 Raumschiff Enterprise 08.00 Der Hofnarr 09.40 Oregon Passage 11.10 Wolfgang Fierek 12.00 Das fröhliche Dorf 13.30 Nachrichtenfieber 16.00 Fackeln im Sturm 17.55 Wahltag Berlin 95 19.00 Newsmagazin 19.10 ranissimo 20.15 Schwarz greift ein: Auge um Auge 22.05 Wahltag Berlin 95 22.10 Talk im Turm 23.30 24 Stunden 00.00 So gesehen 00.05 Bonnie und Clyde 02.05 Fackeln im Sturm 03.45 Der Hofnarr RTL 07.30 Disney & Co 08.25 Trickserien 09.05 V.R. Troopers 09.30 Team Disney 11.00 Earie, Indiana 11.30 Disney-Report 11.50 Superhirn in Tennisschuhen 13.30 Formel 1 16.10 Buddy haut den Lukas 17.45 Highlander 18.45 RTL aktuell 19.10 Highlander 20.15 So ein Satansbraten 21.50 Spiegel TV 22.35 Prime Time 23.00 Eden 23.25 Playboy Late Night 23.55 Donner's Tag 00.30 Kanal 4 - Liebesgschichten 01.10 Highlander 02.05 Bärbel Schäfer 02.55 Ilona Christen 03.45 Hans Meiser 04.55 Explosiv 05.15 Exclusiv RTL 2 06.20 Das Märchen von der Johannisnacht 07.40 Der blaue Mustang 09.05 Das Rußland-Haus 11.25 Ein fast anonymes Verhältnis 13.20 hotzpotz 13.45 BravoTV 15.55 California Highschool 16.25 Warum schießen sie auf den Lehrer? 18.05 Mit Schirm, Charme und Melone 19.00 Action News 19.15 Bitte lächeln spezial 20.15 Dr. Quinn - Ärztin aus Leidenschaft 21.15 Ein Hauch von Himmel 22.15 PEEP! 23.20 Blutweihe 01.00 Ein Hauch von Himmel 01.50 World News Sunday 02.20 Bravo TV 04.10 Blutweihe 05.45 Major Dad Super RTL 07.00 Trickserien 08.10 Unter einer Decke 08.45 Teleshop 09.00 Schlagerclub mit Frank 09.55 Babe Ruth - Die Baseball Legende 11.35 Ich respekTIERE 12.00 Trickserien 13.45 Sommer in der Seemuschel 15.15 Schlagerclub mit Frank 16.05 Löwenhits 17.50 Kino News 17.55 Almenrausch und Pulverschnee 18.50 Ein Schloß am Wörthersee 19.45 Zum Stang'lwirt 20.15 Mama macht mobil 21.50 Die 9-Meter-Braut 23.05 Löwenhits 00.05 Uner einer Decke 00.30 Teleshop Pro 7 06.20 Parker Lewis 06.45 Trickserien 11.50 Mission Seaview 12.55 Weite Welt 13.50 Zeitsprung in die Tafelrunde 15.45 Safari 3000: Die Afrika-Rallye 17.25 Diagnose: Mord 18.25 Babylon 5 19.25 Die Viersteins 19.55 Nachrichten 20.10 Wetter 20.15 Weiße Jungs bringen's nicht 22.30 Palm Beach Duo 23.30 Der Texaner 01.55 2 gegen 2 02.25 Nachrichten 02.35 Testament in Blei 04.10 Nachrichten 04.20 Weite Welt 05.00 Nachrichten 05.30 taff 05.50 Alle unter einem Dach VOX 08.55 Dominion 09.15 Regal Shop 09.45 Format NZZ 10.30 Spiegel TV Special 12.25 Die Zeit TV-Magazin 12.55 Inspektor Wexford ermittelt: Blutsande 14.45 Wie werde ich meinen Mörder los? 16.20 die Teufelskerle mit Schwert und Degen 18.00 Nachrichten 18.15 Appel & Ei 18.25 Voxtours 19.15 Airwolf 20.15 One West Waikiki 21.00 Heißes Pflaster in Hawaii 22.10 Stille Tage in Clichy 00.20 Wa(h)re Liebe 01.20 Goodbye Emmanuelle Kabel 1 06.40 Das Tollhaus 07.05 Himmel über ... 07.30 Kung Fu 08.25 Reich des ... 09.15 Auf den Hund gekommen 09.45 Die Hugo-Show 10.20 Cúlt 10.50 Alex Mack 11.20 Bim Bam Bino 14.30 Die Muppet-Show 15.00 Das Tollhaus 15.25 Der Junge vom anderen Stern 16.20 Kung Fu 17.15 Liebe ist Privatsache 18.15 Der Spielgefährte 20.15 Everybody Wins: Ein schmutziges Spiel 22.10 Das letzte Testament 23.50 Matlock: Die Fotomontage 01.30 Spur der Gewalt 03.00 Die schwarze Lorelei 04.35 Dead At 21 04.55 Kung Fu 05.40 Ein Käfig voller Helden DSF 08.00 Magic Sports 10.00 Box Classics 11.00 Doppelspaß 12.00 Normal 12.30 Reisemagazin 13.00 Motorsport 14.00 Sportdokumentation 15.00 Trans World Sport 15.45 Tanzen 17.45 Doppelspaß 18.45 Turnen 20.15 Hattrick Tifosi 21.45 Sport Report 21.55 Hattrick 22.55 Magic Sports Extra 23.55 Motorsport 00.55 Best Direct 01.25 Magic Sports Eurosport 07.00 Formel 1 09.00 Formel 1 10.30 Tourenwagen 11.00 Motorrad 14.00 Tennis 16.30 Radsport 18.30 Formel 1 20.00 Motorrad 22.00 Formel 1 23.30 Motorrad 00.30 Boxen Arte 19.00 Das Einhorn 19.55 Der Schatz Rackhams des Roten 20.20 Quick und Flupke 20.30 Nachrichten 20.40 Tim und Struppi 21.15 Mühlenhof 22.15 Tim und Struppi 23.05 Das Geheimnis der klaren Linie 23.20 Tibet 23.50 Herr Hergé 00.40 Der Fetisch und der Bilderstürmer 3sat 07.00 Tele-Akademie 07.45 Follow Me 08.00 Alpenpanorama 09.00 Zeit im Bild 09.05 Lyrik für alle 09.15 Benjamin Britten 10.55 Der Tod des Handlungsreisenden 12.45 Crossover 13.00 Zeit im Bild 13.05 Wochenschau 13.30 Rückblende 13.45 That's Dancing! 15.25 Aktueller Kinotip 15.30 Whisky oder Der Geist von Schottland 16.00 Stadt-Land-Österreich 16.30 Patrick Pacard 17.20 Gewußt wie 17.30 Docline 981 18.00 Tagebuch 18.15 Rundschau 19.00 heute 19.08 Wetter 19.10 Ruge NeunzehnZehn 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Kampfplatz Natur 21.00 Schätze der Welt 21.15 Elke Koska 21.40 Growing up in America 23.00 Polizeiruf 110 00.15 Jazzfestival Bern 1995 01.10 Viedotext IA 20.00 Wolfgang Gruners Wahl 20.15 IA-Spezial Berlin-Wahl-Talk 21.00 Berlin 95 21.30 IA-Reportage 22.00 IA-Der Tag! 22.30 Bliss 00.30 IA-Der Tag! 01.00 Preis im Kopp 01.15 Impressionen 01.25 Erotisches 02.00 Bilderbogen 03.40 Erotik B1 20.15 Berlin hat gewählt 20.20 Bahamas 21.05 Berlin-Wahlen 21.10 Alpen-Zauber 21.55 Berlin hat gewählt 22.10 Im Oderbruch 22.55 Kripo live 23.20 Holgers Waschsalon 00.20 Berlin hat gewählt 01.05 Abendschau 01.30 Tagesthemen TM3 15.50 b/w Der freche Kavalier 17.20 Die Entscheidung 19.20 Side Effects 20.15 TM3-Magazin 21.10 Zwei Väter, ein Kind und die schöne Lucia 22.45 Oprah Winfrey 23.35 Gelegenheit macht Eifersucht 01.35 Lucky Girls ORF 1 06.00 Confetti 12.00 Up 13.00 Sportnachmittag 16.40 Red Sonja 18.05 Glücksrad 18.30 Herzblatt 19.00 Eine starke Familie 19.30 Zeit im Bild 19.45 Wetter 19.54 Sport 20.15 Österreich 2 21.45 Auto-Vision 21.55 Zur Sache 23.20 Österreich Film 00.15 Viennale 00.30 Die letzte Vorstellung 02.25 Zabriskie Point 04.10 Panik im Needle Park ORF 2 06.30 Text 07.00 Wetter 08.00 Sport 09.00 Zeit im Bild 09.05 Österreich 2 10.35 Tip 11.00 Pressestunde 12.00 Hohes Haus 12.30 Orientierung 13.00 Zeit im Bild 13.30 Heimat, fremde Heimat 14.00 Seitenblicke 14.45 Im Zeichen der Bienenkönigin 15.30 Der Bauer vom Brucknerhof 17.00 Zeit im Bild 17.05 Seniorenclub 17.55 Lindenstraße 18.25 Christ in der Zeit 18.30 Österreich Bild 19.00 Österreich heute 19.17 Lotto 19.30 Zeit im Bild 19.45 Wetter 19.54 Seitenblicke 20.15 James Bond - 007 In tödlicher Mission 22.20 Zeit im Bild 22.30 Columbo - Täuschungsmanöver 00.00 Sieben Kilo in sieben Tagen 01.50 Seitenblicke 02.00 Tip 02.25 Videos TV Schweiz 17.45 Gute Nacht 18.00 Nationalratswahlen 19.30 Tagesschau 20.10 Nationalratswahlen 20.45 Mr. Bean 22.00 Tagesschau mit Sport und Nationalratswahlen 00.00 Philosphie 01.00 Bulletin VIVA 06.00 Clip Klassiker 07.00 Käpt'n Mola 09.00 Heike Show 10.00 Video mit VJ 11.00 Inter aktiv 12.00 Wochen News, Videos 13.00 Vivasion 14.00 Was ging ab? 15.00 Neu bei Viva 16.00 Video mit VJ 17.00 Jam 18.00 Video mit VJ 19.00 Clip Klassiker 20.00 Viva Hits 21.00 Viva Hits 22.00 Charts 23.00 Jam 00.00 Nachtexpreß 01.00 Top 100 02.00 On the rocks 03.00 Nachtvideos MTV 08.30 MTV's US top 20 Videos 10.30 MTV News 11.00 The big picture 11.30 European Top 20 13.30 First Look 14.00 MTV Sports 14.30 MTV's real World London 15.00 An afternoon with therapy? 18.30 MTV Live 19.00 MTV News 19.30 Björk Unplugged 20.00 The soul 21.30 The state 22.00 MTV oddities 22.30 Alternative nation 00.00 Headbangers ball 01.30 Into the pit 02.00 Night videos NBC Super Channel 17.00 The press 18.00 World news 18.30 Videofashion 19.00 Wine express 19.30 Selina Show 20.30 NBC news 21.30 World news 22.00 The Tonight Show with Jay Leno 23.00 Anderson consulting world of Golf 00.00 Late Night 01.00 Talkin Jazz 01.30 The Tonight Show with Jay Leno Cartoon Network & TNT 17.30 2 Stupid Dogs 18.00 Bugs & Duffa 18.30 Scooby Doo 19.00 The Jetsons 19.30 The Flintstones 20.00 Slim 22.00 Manpower 00.00 Where the boys are 01.45 Follow the boys 03.30 When the boys meet the girls TRT 16.25 Yasadikca 17.00 Haberler 17.10 Spor Stüdyosu 18.10 Baris Manco ile 7 den 77 ye 18.55 Haydi Tatile 19.25 Fragman 19.35 7.Gün 20.15 Haberler 20.40 Bizim Mahalle 21.15 Studyo Futbol 22.35 Istekleriniz 23.10 Mutlu Ailesi 23.45 Ondan Sonra 00.45 Haberler Premiere 06.50 ..und der Himmel steht still 08.40 Leoparden 09.25 Making of... Jurassic Park 12.20 Premiere 12.50 Eishockey 15.30 Premiere 15.45 Afrika - Die vergessenen Königreiche 16.45 Shadowlands 18.55 Kino Portait 19.10 Premiere 19.30 Kino 20.00 Kalkofes Mattscheibe 20.15 Das Geisterhaus 22.40 Die Traumfabrik 23.15 Böse Schatten 00.50 Ein schwarzer Engel 02.30 Weitere Spielfilme